1. Field of the Disclosure
This application generally relates to methods, systems, and software applications for managing wireless services on a wireless device. More particularly, this application relates to methods, systems, and software applications for managing data services on prepaid and provisioned wireless devices.
2. Related Art
A myriad of options exist in the marketplace for customers desiring wireless services such as data, talk and text messaging. To obtain these wireless services, customers generally have the option of entering into a post-paid service, e.g., contract for a period of time, or a pre-paid, contract-free service. The latter offers customers the freedom to initiate and stop wireless services without incurring expensive cancellation fees associated with a post-paid service.
Generally, companies that provide post-paid wireless services are wireless carriers or Mobile Network Operators (MNO) that maintain and control their own wireless networks. An MNO heavily relies on backend systems to address any provisional, billing, security and data issues that might threaten the health of their networks. On the other hand, a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) is a mobile operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum or have its own network infrastructure. MVNOs negotiate and enter into business agreements with third party wireless carriers or MNOs to purchase the right to use their networks for wireless services including volume of data and number of minutes/text messages used.
The services provided by the MNOs and MVNOs result in different cellular metering models. Typically, switch-based metering of subscription wireless services are employed by MNOs and handset-based metering of subscription wireless services are employed by some MVNOs. In a switch based metering of subscription wireless services, a carrier switch, interface, or similar structure, typically resides in a MNO cloud and usually performs billing, provisioning, and maintenance of rates and charges for all subscribers in the carrier space.
In handset based metering of subscription services, the handset implements a secure model for metering, charging, and maintaining the subscription of wireless services. Namely, the handset maintains a software algorithm that typically meters and charges for each of the cellular subscriber's usage of voice minutes and text messages, and has some level of back-end control for provisioning and adding airtime (voice minutes and/or text messages) to the line. The handset based metering model is premised on the notion that usage metrics for the handset are not easily available to the MVNO operator from MNOs. Such information from MNOs also is considered unreliable.
The amount of data necessary to perform various activities, such as, for example, sending/receiving emails, downloading music, streaming live videos and general web surfing varies among individual subscribers. The need to access data may be critical at times in order for subscribers to communicate or resolve an urgent issue. Depending upon use, some subscribers with pre-paid data services may encounter problems if their data is depleted before the end of the service day or there is not enough data to perform the requested task due to available remaining data.
A need exists for subscribers to obtain improved real-time updates and statistics of their remaining data to better manage their usage over a period of time.
A need exists in the art for an innovative method, system and application for tracking data usage alone or in combination with airtime usage.
Another need exists in the art for a method, system and application to transmit data usage information to a user and/or wireless carrier employing various statistical metrics to better manage their remaining data over a period of time.
Yet another need exists in the art for a method, system and application for automatically or manually suspending data usage once a specific data limit has been reached, or to update the data limit once the specific threshold has been met.
A further need exists in the art for a method, system and application to enable users to manage and control which data service requests to process upon reaching a predetermined threshold limit.
Yet a further need exists in the art for a method, system and application for users to purchase data before or after a certain data threshold limit is met.
Yet even a further need exists in the art for a method, system and application to integrate with a wireless carrier's billing system to automatically reset the allowed data limits for a user on a pre-paid plan.